


can't fight the moonlight

by ithinkinstories



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkinstories/pseuds/ithinkinstories
Summary: In which Kakashi tries to tell himself he won't fall for you when he already has, and he learns to accept the inevitable.Companion to 'the right kind of wrong'
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	can't fight the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, this one was hard to write at first. It went through four or five different complete revisions before I decided to make it into a sequel/companion to my other Kakashi story, then it just flowed. I enjoyed it, and I hope all my fellow (low-key or not) Kakashi simps enjoy it!
> 
> I don't own the sexy shinobi of Naruto. Definitely not the sexy shinobi in this story. 
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr, I'm under theshinobifairytales, and I have a tag list there you can get on, if you'd like to see stuff before I get it on here. Just go comment on a story that you'd like to be on the list!

_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, you know...  
Deep in the dark, you’ll surrender your heart, but you know, you know..._

He was screwed in more ways than one the moment the two of you started that no strings attached relationship. He knew that from the very beginning. You both were, but he didn’t know you were going to fall for him too.

“We’re playing with fire,” he panted as he pinned you to the back of the front door of your apartment. 

“I don’t care,” you sighed, your hot breath mixing with his before you dove back in, teeth clashing. He had just arrived to check on you after your rigorous _training_ the night before, and you lured him in with a tempting smile and an invitation he couldn’t refuse. 

It was the third round in twenty-four hours, and you both admitted that you preferred sleeping with each other over anyone else. So, you suggested the little arrangement before you got down to business. 

“No feelings involved?” 

“No, Kakashi,” you groaned. “I’m not in love with you, and I don’t plan on falling for you, or anyone.”

“Good. It’s too dangerous, especially for shinobi of our rank. This is still not a great idea.”

“I know. Now shut up and kiss me.” 

You were more than persuasive enough to get what you wanted, but as soon as you both had finished, he was dressed and gone, leaving you cold. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it while maintaining as much emotional distance as possible. 

*

_“So, you and her, huh?” Asuma said to Kakashi as several jonin gathered after they all had returned from various missions. It was rare that they all were in the village at one time._

_The chain smoker smirked when the erotica consumer sighed. “Am I that obvious?”_

_“To me, yeah. You might want to watch that puppy dog look you get whenever she’s out of arm’s reach, or others might catch on,” he chuckled, blowing out smoke. “I never thought you’d get with someone.”_

_“I didn’t. It’s… casual,” he explained, trying to use language that wouldn’t suggest you were doing anything that would be frowned upon._

_“Oh,” he said, mouth forming the letter he made the sound for, almost dropping his cigarette. “I’m guessing it was her idea?”_

_“Does it matter?”_

_“Not really. I’m just running my mouth. How long do you think it’ll last?”_

_Kakashi shot him a hardened glare. “I’m trying not to think about it. What about you and Kurenai?”_

_Asuma laughed at the obvious diversion tactic. “We’re doing great. Better than great, really.”_

_“And what makes it so great?” He questioned, his tone coming out bitter._

_“She does,” he admitted without shame. His eyes were intently focused on his girlfriend who was talking to you and Anko just a couple of meters away. He hid it from everyone else, at least he had tried for a while, but he was too obvious, and he saw Kakashi being the same way. “You know, we could easily die tomorrow, but maybe we won’t. I don’t want to waste a day living in fear, when I could be happy, and I could make her happy.”_

The memory from earlier that day played in his head like a broken record as he walked through the village at night. The moonlight shone down on him as his thoughts chased each other in a vicious hurricane.

He liked you. Really liked you. He had since the day he met you. You were like a breath of fresh air as he took in how your lips formed an easy smile from muscle memory, how the corners of your eyes crinkled with smile lines, and the gleam in your eye that suggested you knew a secret that he didn’t. 

Oh, he had tried to deny it for sure. He treated you no differently than any of the other women, not indicating that he had a preference for you in the slightest. Still, he couldn’t help but linger when his eyes fell on you, or when his body brushed past yours. Then came that night he both regretted and worshipped in his memory. He didn’t believe emotions alone made the experience great, but he figured they didn’t hurt when you were tangled together. They definitely made it harder to leave.

“Kakashi?” 

He looked up to see you walking toward him down the empty street, the moonlight illuminating you as you approached him, giving you an ethereal glow. 

“What are you doing?” You inquired, your voice soft. 

“Nothing,” he answered in a blasé tone. 

“Well then, do you want to come over for a cup of tea? That’s all it needs to be, I promise,” you said with a giggle. The two of you hadn’t been to each other’s places without it turning into a roll in the hay. 

“I don’t think tonight’s a good night.” 

“Oh.” He could hear the disappointment lacing that one word, but you still smiled. “Okay. Well, I’ll see you later!” 

After that, he tried to stay away from you. It worked for a few weeks, but two things broke his willpower. The first was that he saw that you were depressed over something. He wasn’t about to assume that it was him, but he knew that he could cheer you up. That had been proven a fair number of times.

The second was the talk around the male shinobi gossip mill. Anko was the usual topic of discussion, and who had gotten with her last, and most. He had to hand it to the woman. She had impressive control over the single men in the jonin ranks, and he was fine to laugh and listen until the discussion turned to you. 

“She’s got a body that just won’t quit,” a new addition to the ranks commented with a smug grin, as if the bastard had gotten with you. Another one piped up and echoed the objectification. Soon, half of the men had chimed in, and he was seeing red. He didn’t know who you had slept with before him, but he wanted to make sure that you forgot them completely. Even more than that, he wanted to make these rookie upstarts know one thing:

You. Were. His.

Or not theirs, anyway. 

When he showed up on your doorstep out of the blue, you were surprised, but welcoming. He didn’t waste time getting to the bedroom, taking you right in the living room and covering you in so many bites, anyone who didn’t know what they were looking at the following days thought you were coming down with a horrible disease. It got his point across to everyone that did know. You were taken.

The two of you picked up where you left off and things were great for months, until you came home one night after drinking with Anko and Kurenai. He could tell right off the bat that something was wrong, but when you asked him why he kept coming back, he knew the time he had feared had come. You had fallen in love with him. 

You left him to sleep alone in your bed that night, after leaving him with one statement that echoed in his skull to the point that he could practically see the words scrolling across his eyes.

_“Kakashi Hatake, if you are wrong, then I don’t want to be right.”_

He split right after you left him and decided to walk the streets. He wasn’t going to get to sleep anyway. Book out, he wandered down the main street, not focusing much, until a line caught his eye.

_Junko smiled at Kiyoshi, and said, “Some things are as inevitable as the moonlight shining down. Unstoppable and unshakeable, but simple forces of nature. As it is, that is how my love goes. It cannot be stopped, and I cannot resist it.”_

He was stunned. God knows he didn’t read the book for the romance, but that line struck him. 

Inevitable as the moonlight, huh? Maybe that was where he went wrong, agreeing to that relationship with you. Maybe meeting you at all was where things went wrong. 

Despite the little revelation he had, it wasn’t a fix all. He did try to cut you out of his life to test that theory, but it, and what you last said to him, would not stop haunting him. 

Your mutual friends didn’t help either. 

“She’s going out with Genma tonight,” Anko boasted when he was just relaxing at the most popular tea spot in the village. 

“And this concerns me how?” He asked, not looking up from his book. When he did, after hearing a strained groan, he saw Kurenai attempting to hold Anko back. 

“You bastard! Do you have any idea that you hurt her?!” 

“Calm down!” Kurenai snapped, and didn’t let go until the purple haired woman settled. 

As soon as she did, Anko made a beeline for him and hit him over the head, really hard. 

The raven haired woman sighed and shook her head. “You don’t owe anyone anything, Kakashi, but you should give her a straight answer. You just left her to assume, and that’s hard to accept.” 

“There are lots of things that are hard to accept, but we still must accept them.” This earned him another hit. He was going to need painkillers on steroids after she left him alone. “Okay… But I’m still thinking about it.” 

“Fine. If you have to keep dragging it out, cut her loose, so she’ll move on. Even if tonight goes well, and she starts something with Genma, it won’t be easy for her without your outright answer.” 

After one more hit for good measure, they walked away. He went to the hospital. Upon leaving, he was sorely tempted to spy on the date, but decided he would rather wait for you to return home, so, that evening, he slipped through your bedroom window. He really needed to tell you to remember to lock it more often. 

He watched as you entered, appearing downtrodden. 

“Great, I screwed that up without trying,” you grumbled as you slipped out of your shoes. 

“Oh, was it bad?” He couldn’t help asking, drawing your attention.

“What are you doing here?” You demanded. 

“Anko made a point to rub it in my face that you were going out tonight, and nearly beat me to death when I told her that it was none of my business.” 

The laugh you released warmed his heart. “Okay, but I fail to see why you are here?” 

Wasn’t that the question? He was still asking himself that as he eyed you. 

“Well, Kurenai stepped in and said that even if tonight went well, I should give you a straight answer.” 

He frowned in response to your own as you looked down. “I don’t need one. I figured out what your answer was.” 

“How could you, when I hadn’t figured it out myself?” He rose and approached you. “I didn’t have one then, but I do have one now. Think you can figure it out?”

You let out a soft sigh, sounding defeated. “It’s the same answer that you gave me when we started all this. It’s too dangerous. We’re playing with fire. It’s never a good idea for shinobi to get romantically involved with each other, especially shinobi who are as highly ranked as we are. Am I right?”

He half smiled. You got some of that verbatim. 

“Yes, you’re right. That is my answer, but that isn’t all of it.” When you looked at him curiously, he continued. “You said something that caused me to reconsider my position on this- on us. I kept trying to keep myself as far removed from you as I could, even while I indulged both of us. That wasn’t fair, and after last week, I was going to cut you out of my life as much as possible, but what you said to me wouldn’t leave my head.” 

“What did I say?” The earnest way you questioned him derived a chuckle. 

“I’ll answer that by telling you the same thing. If you’re wrong, then I don’t want to be right.”

Some things definitely were inevitable as the reliable moonlight, and the emotions that bonded the two of you were certainly one of those things. 

_...that you can’t fight the moonlight.  
It’s gonna get to your heart._


End file.
